Light distribution systems for distributing light to one or more areas of an object are generally known. Such lighting may be used, for example, to increase the visibility of one or more areas of an object for decorative and/or safety reasons. Also, it is generally known to provide different types of switching arrangements for such lighting systems, to cause the lighting systems to turn on and off or intermittently flash on and off as desired. However, there is a continuing need for new and improved light distribution systems to meet the needs of different lighting applications. Also, it is generally known to provide information display systems for displaying different types of information. However, there is a continuing need for providing different types of interactive information display systems at one or more locations on an object.